


We’ll Go Through This Together

by Lerine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, There's no actual romance, but since I ship these two together, frienship, post-bbs, pre-KHI, you can see it as romance if you want ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerine/pseuds/Lerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their encounter with Xehanort, Lea and Isa find themselves at the Dark Margin.<br/>The only thing they can do, is be together and wait for the inevitable.</p><p>[Edited 23/10/16]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’ll Go Through This Together

We’ll Go Through This Together

 

There’s a place, where the people who are about to lose their heart found themselves before saying goodbye to their last glimmer of humanity.  
It’s a place hanging between Light and Darkness, between All and Nothingness.

It is called the Dark Margin;

Because it acts as a "borderline" between what was and what will be.  
Once you find yourself there, the only thing you know for sure is that your life is about to undergo a dramatic change.  
Whether you like it or not, you cannot go back.

Lea lifted himself from the ground and took a few tentative steps, looking around.  
He and Isa had ended up in a beach with pitch-black sand and a clear blue sea, illuminated by the moon.  
Even though it was a beach, the landscape still gave a sense of unease.

After a few seconds Lea turned to look at his friend still unconscious on the sand, then he sat by his left side.  
He was almost brought to tears when his gaze lingered on the wound in the shape of an X that stood between Isa’s still closed eyes.  
Suddenly anger overwhelmed Lea, who had to restrain himself to not scream in rage.  
And all of that rage he was feeling was addressed to a single person.

The one who had done this to his best friend: Xehanort.

He mentally relived the moment that had destroyed their lives.

When Xehanort had pointed the Keyblade against him, Isa had put himself in the middle to protect Lea, and therefore had received the blow directly on his face by the hands of the Master who didn’t particularly appreciated acts of heroism or friendship.

Then Xehanort aimed the Keyblade at Isa’s chest and Lea found himself in a situation in which he could do nothing but watch, paralyzed with fear, while the heart of his best friend soared in the air and disappeared.  
The only things he can remember after that moment were Isa fainting and Xehanort aiming his Keyblade at him.  
Then there was only darkness.

Lea was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of Isa waking up and trying to sit up beside him.  
“Isa ...” Lea was still on the verge of tears for all of what was happening.  
He had no idea of what they would do now, and that scared him to death.  
Isa touched the wound on his forehead and then turned to his best friend.

“Hey…” he said, then smiled a little.  
He was not sure why, but Lea’s face always made him happy, even when everything seemed to go wrong, looking at his green eyes so full of light comforted him.  
Lea’s always cheerful attitude was an effective cure for all the sadness that was in the world.  
Lea looked the wound and then straight into Isa’s eyes.

“Isa! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! It's all my fault, I should have never dragged you into my idea of breaking in the castle! If I hadn’t been so selfish, nothing of this would have happened, I'm really sorry, please, forgive me…”

Isa raised his hands to interrupt him.

“That’s enough Lea! Nothing of what happened is your fault! You didn’t ‘drag’ me into anything! I decided to go with you, I’m your best friend, I would have never let you go alone! So stop blaming yourself for things that were completely out of your control!”  
“But you protected me! And I couldn’t even move a muscle! And for that reason now we are only God knows where! And your heart ... I saw it… fly away…”  
Lea’s voice suddenly dropped into a whisper.

He couldn’t help putting his hand on Isa’s chest, right where the heart should have been, in hope to hear an heartbeat.  
There it was, fast but very faint, as if it was taking all the strength it had to not stop beating.  
After a while Isa put his left hand on Lea’s, which was still resting on Isa’s chest, and crossed his fingers with his best friend’s.  
Slowly they moved their hands, without letting go, until they touched the sand.  
Isa stared at the sea, and Lea did the same.

After a few minutes Lea spoke again.

“I’m scared Isa.”

From the corner of his eye Isa saw his best friend’s eyes full of tears and gently tightened the grip on Lea’s hand, he wanted oh so desperately to make all those tears go away.  
“Whatever happens ”, Isa then said “ remember that you are my best friend, I’ll always be by your side, I will protect you at all costs, we’ll go through this together, I promise.”  
That was the last thing that was spoken between the two of them.  
They didn’t know for how much time they stayed still, hand in hand, with their fingers solidly intertwined, as if letting go would mean for their world to collapse, thinking about the first time they met, all of the laughters, the arguments, the adventures, the afternoons spent eating ice-cream.

Until the moment in which their hearts stopped beating.  
They looked at each other for one last time, at the same moment in which two silent tears fell down on Lea’s cheeks.

Then, there was only darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Axel/Saix, breaking my heart since 2009! :'D Please Nomura, let them be happy!


End file.
